Ahí pertenezco
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: AU. Un mundo donde Sawada Tsunayoshi sigue siendo el Décimo Vongola pero, en lugar de Sasagawa Kyoko, está enamorado de la líder del Comité de Disciplina. FemHibari. Fem1827. Traducción autorizada.


**Título** **original:** I Belong There  
 **Autor:** Leelhiette  
 **Sinopsis:** AU. Un mundo donde Sawada Tsunayoshi sigue siendo el Décimo Vongola pero, en lugar de Sasagawa Kyoko, está enamorado de la líder del Comité de Disciplina. FemHibari. Fem1827. Traducción autorizada.  
 **Advertencias:** Se han hecho ligeras modificaciones.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Esta es mi primera historia así que, por favor, soporten si los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter pero he hecho lo mejor en tratar de plasmar este nuevo mundo. Es sólo un capítulo pero he notado los fics raros de _Fem18_ así que estoy tomando ventaja.  
 **Parejas:** Fem!1827, K80 (8095), menciones de 5986, Lambo/I-Pin y Bianchi/Reborn.

* * *

 **Ahí pertenezco**

* * *

 **i.** _débil_.

La primera vez que Hibari Kyoya le conoció, Tsuna estaba siendo intimidado.

También fue durante los años de escuela elemental del castaño. Sus burlones compañeros le habían dejado un día para limpiar el aula y él se había quedado en la escuela casi hasta la noche. Así que era un cansado y exhausto Sawada Tsunayoshi que hizo su camino por Namimori esa noche.

Cuando había sido jalado hacia un callejón, recordó el rostro de uno de sus atormentadores en la escuela quien se había cernido sobre él.

Por supuesto, nunca se había molestado en pelear para defenderse porque la última vez que había hecho eso, los golpes habían sido más brutales y dolorosos que le habían forzado a no ir a clases un día. Pero mientras el bravucón lo levantaba del suelo del cuello de su camisa, Tsuna se rehusó a llorar o rogar. Su orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente roto como para permitir eso. Así que no les daría la satisfacción de escuchar su lado patético ni llevarse su dignidad también. Era todo lo que tenía en este punto.

Estas personas realmente querían _hacerle_ daño, derrotar a "Dame-Tsuna" (1) sólo porque podían hacerlo.

Así que Tsuna, muy cansado, sólo cerró sus ojos y esperó que lo inevitable sucediera. Habría tenido que crear otra excusa exagerada y creíble para su madre respecto a las heridas que indudablemente resultarían de esto. No necesitaba preocupar constantemente y aún más a la mujer. Sus oídos se estremecieron por la risa socarrona que se escuchó y Tsuna supo que los bravucones realmente se satisfacían con hacerle sufrir.

Nunca entendió la necesidad de parecer fuerte haciendo rogar al débil. Para él, sólo mostraba que algunas personas no eran realmente fuertes desde que los oponentes que escogían ni siquiera podían pelear para defenderse y probar su fuerza.

Tsuna mordió su labio, repentinamente consciente de que todo se había vuelto tranquilo.

No fue hasta antes de que el que le tenía cautivo le dejara ir que él se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Deslizándose sobre el muro, los grandes ojos color caramelo se abrieron y vieron con sorpresa y un poco de miedo cómo los bravucones (uno era de su clase mientras los otros eran desconocidos) eran derrotados y destrozados, sin ayuda, por una pequeña figura. Hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar los ruidosos golpes que resonaban en el callejón y frunció los labios cuando los débiles gemidos llegaban de los ya heridos fanfarrones en el suelo.

Se tensó cuando la figura se aproximó a él lentamente. Las pisadas resonando casi siniestramente alrededor de ellos mientras él se acercaba a Tsuna.

Tan pronto como la persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, una silueta salió de las sombras del callejón y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada penetrante de unos ojos grises acerados. Tsuna ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, realmente no sentía ni una onza de miedo sino extrema precaución y él estaba abrumado y muy cansado para realmente sentir algo.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que era una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, vestida con una blusa blanca y una corta falta azul (el uniforme acostumbrado para las mujeres en su escuela) con pantaloncillos cortos negros visibles bajo ella. No fue hasta que la penetrante mirada cambió a una peligrosa llena de furia que la persona se volvió familiar. De hecho, las tonfas plegables de acero en cada una de sus manos habrían sido un obsequio de muerte.

—Tú —su voz era baja y fría—. Herbívoro, apártate de mi vista.

Por alguna razón, Tsuna sólo le veía.

No fue hasta que ella comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo que él comenzó a levantarse trémulamente.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeó tranquilamente.

—No me agradezcas —declaró tranquilamente, casi sin emoción por lo que él se estremeció internamente—. No habrá una próxima vez. Así que levántate y defiéndete o sé sólo otro débil herbívoro como el resto. Estás perturbando la paz.

Con eso, ella se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás y Tsuna dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Hibari Kyoya era bien conocida en su escuela por ser parte del Grupo Disciplinario del Consejo Estudiantil, sin duda, había tomado sobre el comité tan pronto como había llegado a la escuela media. Pero, Tsuna reflexionó para sí, ella nunca quiso hundir a las personas, sólo infligir dolor para obtener disciplina. Y le gustaba la violencia más allá de la norma para ser considerado normal.

Movió su cabeza y decidió permanecer fuera de su camino.

.

.

.

 **ii.** _corazón_

Cuando finalmente comenzó a encapricharse con ella, fue cuando había estado caminando a través de los pasillos durante la hora del almuerzo.

Ese cierto bravucón no lo volvió a molestar otra vez, especialmente cuando Hibari había comenzado a patrullar los terrenos de la escuela y sus alrededores después de las horas de clases. Ella estaba caminando con indiferencia hacia su dirección y Tsuna se contuvo de congelarse justo en ese momento y lugar. Por supuesto, él nunca olvidó la paliza de esa mañana por llegar tarde a la escuela. Tal vez había sido por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las enormes ventanas o era por el ángulo en el que había visto, pero notó que Hibari Kyoya era hermosa de cerca.

No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar y estaba abiertamente observándole.

Así que no debería haber sido una sorpresa cuando una tonfa apareció de algún lado y le golpeó a un lado de la cabeza. Lloró cuando colapsó en el piso y miró hacia arriba sólo para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Hibari.

—No pierdas el tiempo en los pasillos —declaró de forma monótona con un poco de molestia—. Y _deja_ de observarme, herbívoro —gruñó hacia él en advertencia y Tsuna cubrió sus ojos frenéticamente para calmarla, incluso pensó que sólo servía para hacerle lucir estúpido.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —tartamudeó, sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas por la vergüenza.

—Eso —Hibari anunció lentamente, su tono oscuro.

Tsuna cometió el error de mirar hacia arriba sólo para ver su centelleante expresión llena de irritación.

—Es porque fallas en levantarte ante cualquier cosa que te debilita, Sawada Tsunayoshi —sus labios se fruncieron en obvio desagrado mientras sus ojos se estrechaban, su forma cerniéndose frente a él—. Si quieres lograr algo, _vuélvete fuerte_ —enfatizó mientras puso sus frentes juntas, el intento de asesinato era tan sofocante alrededor de ella cuando le veía a los ojos profundamente.

Por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y pudo sentir el calor subiendo hasta su cuello.

Pero Hibari sólo le dio otro golpe a su cabeza usando su tonfa antes de levantarse y alejarse sin mirar atrás, similar a cómo se conocieron por primera vez de forma oficial. Y aún así, Tsuna sólo permaneció ahí, yaciendo en el piso, desconcertado y confundido. Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de su madre le había alentado. Seguro, fue en la forma no convencional —y dolorosa— de Hibari, pero el significado permanecía ahí. Ella nunca le llamó "Dame-Tsuna", sino su nombre completo y ella etiquetaba a todos los demás como herbívoros.

Su mano se levantó y tocó el hormigante punto en su frente, donde la de ella se había estado recargando hace pocos minutos. Imaginó un moretón ahí dado que ella no había sido gentil en golpearle con la cabeza. Aunque sintió sus mejillas acalorarse mientras pensaba otra vez en Hibari Kyoya. Repentinamente fue consciente de cómo su corazón tenía cierto ritmo cuando pensaba en ella, en sus ojos grises acerados, y en su _fuerza_.

No se daría cuenta de que la razón por la cual Hibari había tomado cierto interés en él era porque no hubo miedo en sus ojos cuando él le observó en ese callejón oscuro. Y ella quería que él puliera ese aspecto para aumentar su poder y así ella podría tener un oponente digno con el que pelearía algún día.

.

.

.

 **iii.** _conciencia_

Tsuna era probablemente el único que se había entristecido cuando ella se graduó de la escuela elemental y ahora estaba en la escuela media.

Desde ese día en el corredor, no podía evitar el dejar que sus ojos la siguieran. Él siempre se daba cuenta cuando ella estaba en el mismo lugar que él y dejaría que sus ojos automáticamente le buscaran. Era cuidadoso con las miradas ocasionales porque no quería ser "mordido hasta la muerte" como ella había dicho antes de derrotar a un tumultuoso estudiante desafortunado que rompía la ley. Aunque probablemente no tenía suerte porque hoy día solía embatirse con el final de sus tonfas.

No obstante, tenía que preguntarse si él realmente era desafortunado o si secretamente era masoquista.

Era consciente de que había albergado un capricho para con ella, probablemente el único en hacerlo ya que la mayoría —incluso la población masculina con la excepción de Kusakabe Tetsuya— estaban demasiado aterrados para acercársele. Pero él tenía que hacer muecas en esas veces que ahora tartamudeaba terriblemente en su presencia que, usualmente, conllevaba que ella le mordiese hasta la muerte. La mayoría de las personas pensaba que era porque él le temía pero él tenía que bajar la mirada para evitar sus penetrantes ojos y esconder su rostro sonrojado.

De hecho, la razón por la que él siempre se encontraba con el final de sus tonfas era porque se volvía más torpe cada vez que se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Pero ahora ella estaba en la escuela media, así que usualmente iba a la escuela con un aire alicaído.

Su único consuelo fue encontrar un alma amable con él bajo el nombre de Sasagawa Kyoko, su actual compañera de asiento en clase. Ella era dulce y amable con todos —aún en sus años de preescolar—, increíblemente linda también. Tsuna se dijo que tal vez le hubiese gustado ella de _esa_ manera si no estuviera tan embelesado con Hibari Kyoya.

Había tomado el hábito de siempre tomar una desviación a la escuela Media Namimori después de clases y Tsuna siempre esperaría de alguna forma tener un vistazo de su capricho. Aunque era raro, y cuando lo hacía, usualmente implicaba que ella derrotara a chicos más altos a su estatura. Tsuna no sabía por qué realmente, realmente, _realmente_ le gustaba Hibari. Tal vez era debido a cuán fuerte y aparentemente infalible era ella o cómo le había tratado como lo haría con cualquier otro, sin excepciones. Él no era específicamente "Dame-Tsuna" para ella sino sólo otro herbívoro para disciplinar.

Así que fue con tal alegría en su corazón cuando soportó dos años más en la escuela Elemental y finalmente fue a la Escuela Media.

No como sus compañeros quienes ya estaban lamentándose el hecho de que tendrían que enfrentarse con la ahora Líder del Comité Disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya; una vez más, Tsuna estaba muy emocionado por su primer día ahí. ¿Hibari le recordaría? ¿Cómo le iba a ella? ¿Lucía igual? Después de todo, la última vez que le había visto había sido hace medio año.

Y ni siquiera había atravesado la puerta cuando Tsuna finalmente le había visto después de un largo tiempo, apoyándose contra el muro. Definitivamente había crecido, una pulgada o dos más alta que él. Y su corazón definitivamente se detuvo cuando vio que su cabello había crecido más, alcanzando a su cintura. Ahora usaba medias largas y aún iba con sus pantalones cortos de ciclismo bajo la corta falda, pero ahora también tenía un blazer negro en sus hombros con la insignia de prefecta prendida en la manga.

—¡Hi-Hibari-san! —Tsuna le saludó con vacilación cuando se le acercó.

Sus ojos grises se estrecharon casi peligrosamente.

—No actúes tan casual conmigo, Sawada Tsunayoshi —murmuró con una mirada mortífera y Tsuna tuvo que recordarle a su corazón el no latir tan salvajemente sólo porque ella recordaba su nombre—. O te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro —Hibari advirtió, en su voz una promesa real de dolor.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —chilló mientras bajaba su cabeza para esconder, nuevamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aún un poco aturdido y entusiasmado de que ella aún recordara su nombre después de todo este tiempo.

Él no notó la confusión que destelló dentro de los ojos de Hibari, preguntándose cómo este herbívoro débil —actualmente— podía seguirle viendo sin nada de miedo en sus ojos pero continuaba actuando tan nervioso y lleno de pánico en su presencia. Como si el demonio mismo estuviera respirando en su cuello. Y el misterio sólo servía para enojarle.

—Ve a clase, herbívoro —Hibari finalmente gruñó cuando parecía que Tsuna aún dudaba en entrar al campus.

El castaño se tragó el nerviosismo que sentía y levantó su cabeza para mirar directamente a Hibari con ojos sinceros, el rostro absolutamente rojo.

—E-es bueno volver a verte, Hi-Hibari-san —Tsuna le sonrió, de alguna forma logrando expresar su verdadera felicidad en esa simple sonrisa, genuinamente alegre por verle realmente.

Por un momento, una expresión ilegible cruzó la cara de la prefecta, antes de que se mofara y volteara su cabeza.

—Herbívoro —masculló con desdén en un murmuro apenas audible.

Pero el castaño permaneció inafectado, de alguna forma sabiendo que no obtendría otra cosa más que eso. Así que Tsuna continuó su caminata hacia la escuela con los hombros más ligeros después de sacar eso de su pecho (y de alguna forma evitar ser mordido hasta la muerte). Era realmente agradable saber que ella no había cambiado y sonrió para sí mismo y pensó que, tal vez, él la prefería de esa forma (y un _poco menos_ violenta también).

.

.

.

 **iv.** _ignorar_

La primera vez que llegó tarde a la escuela, Hibari le había mordido hasta la muerte.

Era doloroso y casi le trajo una sensación de miedo. Eso fue hasta que él se sentó dolorosamente y vio cómo algunas chicas miraban a Hibari con disgusto oculto y gran miedo; cómo las personas parecían hacerse camino muy lejos de ella, fuera de su alcance; alejándose de ella, o cómo ella simplemente contraatacaba mirando y mordiendo hasta la muerte, y sus ojos le decían a todos que no podría importarle menos. Y era verdad, ella no podía ser molestada por lo que otros herbívoros pensaran de ella.

Pero Tsuna lloró silenciosamente cuando alcanzó la privacidad de un baño.

Para él, el mundo en el que Hibari parecía vivir era totalmente solitario y desprovisto de cualquier otra cosa a excepción de la escuela y el Comité Disciplinario. Ella podría estar contenta en él, pero Tsuna sintió cómo le embriagaba el sentimiento de aislamiento y sólo vio la indescriptible oscuridad. Ella estaba bien con el mundo alrededor de ella pero Tsuna lloró por la soledad que también se revolvía torno a ella. El destacar entre la multitud y aún así estar solo, conocía ese sentimiento muy bien.

Y entonces él recordó sus fieros ojos grises, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que a ella no podía importarle menos.

Después de todo, si las personas a su alrededor se habían rendido, ella regresaría la cortesía diez y cien veces más dolorosa al no importarle del todo.

.

.

.

 **v.** _temer_

Algunas veces, Tsuna olvidaba que Hibari era temida por una razón.

Ese es el cómo él aprendió la verdad tras el decir que la admiración podía cegar a una persona de vez en cuando.

Tsuna sería egocéntrico si dijera que él era la única persona quien era intimidado en la escuela. De todas las víctimas él obtenía lo peor dado que prácticamente él estaba hasta abajo en la cadena alimenticia. Pero eso nunca significó que él era el único siendo el objetivo de las bromas o palizas ocasionales por el dinero del almuerzo.

Y él había visto durante una mañana cálida de un jueves cómo Hibari había mordido hasta la muerte a varios estudiantes por perturbar la paz y causar conmoción innecesaria. Los bravucones habían palidecido, incluso trataron de huir pero Hibari era más rápida y definitivamente más habilidosa dado que los derrotó a todos dejándolos en el piso cubiertos de moretones. Se encogió mientras le veía diezmar a los otros con sus tonfas, sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

El chico, uno de segundo año era la víctima esta vez, se había encogido en la esquina y observaba a la prefecta con asombro y miedo. Pero Hibari miró con disgusto al chico tembloroso.

Por un momento, Tsuna pensó que Hibari también iba a derrotar al otro.

Y entonces ella sólo caminó, alejándose sin mirar atrás, sus tonfas manchadas con motas de sangre. Lucía como un ángel de la muerte entre la carnicería que ella había causado y no había remordimiento o simpatía en sus ojos. Por primera vez, Tsuna se sintió aterrorizado de ella.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y él entendió que esta era la persona que ella siempre había sido. Nunca hubo un lado oscuro en ella que él no conocía, al contrario, había escogido cegarse a sí mismo. Él ya sabía esto. Aún así, de alguna forma, se había cegado a la creencia de que ella no era siempre así. Sintió la frialdad que la rodeaba y Tsuna finalmente obtuvo su propio entendimiento sobre la chica que admiraba.

Ella medraba en la sed de sangre y era su propia pasión.

Y Tsuna se dio cuenta después de ese día que él realmente quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser su igual. Aunque sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de lograrse.

Justo para que esa pasión se convirtiera en él.

.

.

.

 **vi.** _confesión_

Cuando Tsuna se confesara a Hibari no se suponía que sería él en una profunda humillación.

Pero, nuevamente, él ni siquiera sabía si debía o podía confesársele en primer lugar. O si él incluso quería también, porque todavía no era lo suficientemente seguro para enfrentarla y no era habilidoso o lo convenientemente fuerte para ser su igual, aún.

Había sido un día ordinario.

Hasta que llegó a casa y descubrió a su nuevo tutor que se llamaba Reborn. Quien originalmente era un asesino ( _un asesino a sueldo_ , su mente recordó) enviado a su casa para entrenarle y convertirle en el Décimo Vongola de la Famiglia Vongola. Tsuna no quería pero el bebé no le dio opción y estaba demasiado decidido para importarle alguna respuesta. Reborn era sádico —pateándole en el estómago o la cabeza y el infante incluso robaba su comida— pero Tsuna había sentido cuán serio era su nuevo tutor.

Y aún así había decidido pensar sobre eso otro día y, tal vez, sólo era un producto de su imaginación.

Pero Reborn le había despertado de una forma nada gentil y la realidad cayó sobre él. Iba a ser un jefe de la mafia y Reborn era su nuevo tutor. Su madre había actuado despreocupadamente e incluso alentó al "prodigio" (Reborn-kun) para que enseñase bien a su hijo.

Así que no había sido tan sorprendente cuando el bebé le siguió a la escuela (incluso aunque chilló, gimoteó e incluso le rogó inútilmente a Reborn para que regresara a casa, únicamente consiguiendo un doloroso golpe en la cabeza). No fue hasta que se encontró con Kyoko en el camino que las cosas comenzaron a ir cuesta abajo. Realmente debería haber hecho caso a esa sensación dentro él que le indicaba que evadiera a la chica y sólo se dirigiera a la escuela.

—¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Buenos días! (2) —él le sonrió cálidamente, ella siendo la única persona que realmente le mostró amabilidad en la escuela.

Entonces, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Reborn y chilló en deleite.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó emocionada.

Tsuna se sonrojó por la vergüenza dado que no planeó asociarse del todo con Reborn cuando en la escuela, de hecho, hubiera preferido que actuara al margen si podía. Pero si Kyoko reconoció al asesino a sueldo con él, a primera vista, sería un esfuerzo fútil de su parte dado que ella era la ídolo de la escuela y la escuela tendía a saber cosas relacionadas con ella muy pronto. Pero lamentablemente, Reborn había malinterpretado el rojo de sus mejillas con otra cosa.

—Es-este es Reborn, mi nuevo tutor —tartamudeó quedamente, ahora más allá de los nervios dado que admitió que un _infante_ era su tutor.

—Oh —la chica de cabello caoba parpadeó antes de sonreírle a Reborn quien permanecía al lado de Tsuna—. ¡Qué linda ropa traes, Reborn-chan! ¿Qué se supone que eres? —preguntó curiosamente.

—Estoy en la Mafia —el infante que usaba una fedora respondió sin rodeos.

Tsuna miró a su tutor, alarmado, pero Kyoko soltó una risita mientras acariciaba ligeramente a Reborn.

—¡Eso es tan lindo! —comentó ligeramente antes de enderezarse y sonreírle a Tsuna—. Bien, ¡te veré en la escuela, Tsuna-kun! —Kyoko se despidió antes de continuar su camino.

Tsuna suspiró, contento de que ella fuera tan ingenua para realmente creerle a Reborn.

Pero su tutor malinterpretó el sonido de alivio con algo completamente diferente. Esto fue cuando el sentimiento intranquilo se hizo más fuerte y Tsuna debió haberle escuchado, entonces tal vez las cosas no se habrían ido por el drenaje.

—¿Te gusta? —Reborn preguntó, directamente al punto.

Pero desconocido para el castaño, él mismo era sólo otra persona lerda que seguía a Kyoko, a pesar de la ayuda de su híper intuición.

—Ella es la única que no me ha llamado Dame-Tsuna —declaró tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa. _Además de Hibari-san_ , pensó y le hizo sonrojarse enormemente, recordando que vería a la prefecta en su camino a clase.

Y nuevamente, Reborn lo malinterpretó.

—Entonces confiésate —el asesino ordenó decisivamente y antes de que Tsuna pudiera vocear una protesta, Reborn había disparado la Bala de la Última Voluntad. Y una de las cosas que Tsuna más lamentó fue su falta de coraje para hacerle saber a Hibari-san cuánto le admiraba.

Las cosas descendieron en caos para él.

Justo como el que Reborn traería en los próximos días, se daría cuenta después.

—¡REBORN! —Tsuna ni siquiera sabía de dónde había venido la energía mientras sus flamas ardían brillantemente, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que sus ropas se habían hecho tiras hasta estar sólo en sus bóxers—. ¡ME CONFESARÉ A HIBARI-SAN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Por supuesto, en el momento en el que llegó a la puerta, las personas le observaban y Hibari le miraba intensa y amenazadoramente por "violar el código de vestimenta escolar".

Pero en su Modo Última Voluntad, Tsuna ni siquiera parecía notarlo mientras retenía por los hombros con una asombrosa fuerza a la sorprendida y ahora furiosa prefecta. Sus dedos se estrecharon en sus hombros mientras observaba a sus ojos grises oscurecerse con las abrasantes llamas de naranja, las que permanecían inconscientemente y de alguna forma, sinceras. Su mente divagaba alarmada por lo que estaba haciendo pero tenía que hacer su encomienda, la cual era el objetivo de Reborn.

—¡REALMENTE ME GUSTAS, HIBARI-SAN!

Y se puso de puntillas rápidamente para alcanzar a la prefecta quien estaba estupefacta por la confesión… Sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella en un beso aplacador (3). Entonces, las flamas murieron en ese instante y Tsuna, en pocas palabras, estaba consciente del aura oscura y de su posición.

—¿Huh? —Reborn alzó una ceja, ni siquiera molesto por haber cometido un error—. Pensé que le gustaba la otra chica, supongo que aún tengo que llegar a _conocer_ a mi estudiante —sonrió siniestramente para sí mismo; es aparte enlazada con cosas dolorosas para el castaño.

El ser entero de Tsuna se congeló mientras los estudiantes a los alrededores le veían y contenían el aliento.

Su primer pensamiento fue que los labios de Hibari eran cálidos y suaves contra los suyos. El segundo que cruzó su mente fue _"Estoy muerto porque Hibari-san va a matarme…"_

Una tonfa se materializó en cada una de las manos del prefecto y antes de que Tsuna lo supiera, había sido enviado volando afuera de las puertas. Alcanzó a ver un tinte de rosa en las mejillas de Hibari antes de que fuera golpeado e internamente decidió que, al menos, alcanzó a besar a su capricho antes de que dicha persona le asesinara. Su último pensamiento fue que Reborn no sería capaz de tutorarle ahora cuando finalmente había muerto por las mortales tonfas de su _amor_.

Y su mundo se volvió negro mientras una enfurecida Hibari Kyoya mordía a Sawada Tsunayoshi hasta la muerte.

.

.

.

 **vii.** _consecuencia_

Tsuna había estado postrado en cama por dos días antes de volver a la escuela.

Aún tenía vendas atadas alrededor de su frente, donde las tonfas de Hibari parecían apuntar la mayoría de las veces. Sin mencionar los moretones que ahora decoraban sus labios y hombros. Pero estaba bien, resolvió, dado que —sorprendentemente— había sido Hibari quien le había tratado después de la derrota más dolorosa en su vida. La razón que dio fue que se había rehusado a tenerlo sangrando en la propiedad escolar. Por supuesto, el tratamiento no había sido hecho con gentil cuidado pero Tsuna estaba encantado por el hecho de que Hibari se había molestado en eso.

Aunque había estado nervioso pues los ojos de la prefecta parecían hacer agujeros dentro de su cabeza el rato entero.

—La próxima vez, _te mataré_ si violas la conducta moral nuevamente, herbívoro —Hibari amenazó con un gruñido, un poco de rosa en sus mejillas—. Y si vuelves a saludarme en la entrada la próxima vez que me veas, te morderé hasta la muerte, ya sea que llegues tarde o no —Sus tonfas brillaron misteriosamente en el escritorio del cuarto de Recepción.

Tsuna se sonrojó vivamente mientras recordaba el beso.

Pero en cuanto sintió los vendajes apretarse en su torso de una forma dolorosa, asintió frenéticamente dado que sentía que hablar sólo invocaría su ira.

La escuela entera ahora le veía con asombro mientras caminaba por los corredores después de dos días de ausencia. Sawada Tsunayoshi era la única persona que había obtenido un beso de la prefecta mortal y vivió para contarlo. Por supuesto, Tsuna ahora evitaba a Hibari tanto como fuera posible dado que los rumores causaron más "multitudes" para la prefecta y sólo incrementaban su ira cuando los chismes giraban a su alrededor.

Cuando el número de estudiantes heridos aumentó, al menos, a cinco docenas, los otros decidieron que era hora de moverse a otras cosas y dejar que los perros dormidos yacieran (4).

Pero Tsuna sólo estaba feliz porque Hibari nunca le evitaba, sino que la prefecta le ignoraba. Justo como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado. Él sólo estaba feliz porque no cambió las cosas entre ellos. Y Tsuna atesoró también su primer beso.

Reborn, por otro lado, aprobó completamente su opción para esposa. Fuerte, inteligente y mortal… un requerimiento notable para ser la esposa de un Jefe de la Mafia y Hibari lo pasó de forma espectacular.

Y había dicho eso a Hibari, lo que sólo sirvió para que Tsuna ganara más miradas y más golpizas dolorosas si alguna vez llegaba tarde.

Pero, después, Mochida Kensuke le desafió a una pelea (después de que Tsuna derramara jugo accidentalmente en el uniforme del otro chico) para probar que Dame-Tsuna era pura habladuría. Y que Tsuna aún era ese chico bueno para nada incluso después de haber sobrevivido a la ira de Hibari. Tsuna tomó el desafío personalmente, porque para él, Mochida había insultado el honor de Hibari (la prefecta sólo se mofó de eso). La bala de la Última Voluntad había sido una gran ayuda pero a él hubiese gustado pensar que ganó porque Hibari le había estado observando.

Aunque Tsuna no pudo evitar el sentir lástima cuando Hibari mordió hasta la muerte a Mochida por causar disturbios a la paz de Namimori.

.

.

.

 **viii.** _ilusión_

Cuando Tsuna escuchó las noticias sobre la captura de Hibari después de que ella atacara Kokuyo por sí misma, había entrenado como loco con Reborn.

Su motivación era finalmente regresar el favor y salvar a su _amor_ de la pandilla de Kokuyo y a su líder, Rokudo Mukuro (5). Tsuna nunca había recordado el sentirse tan preocupado, furioso, y tan malditamente inútil al mismo tiempo que casi lloraba de desesperación. Ahora, él sólo no entrenaba para eventualmente ser su igual, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla cuando ella lo necesitara. Aunque el sentimiento haría que fuera mordido hasta la muerte por ella, Tsuna _sabía_ que tenía que ser poderoso en su lugar cuando ella no pudiera.

Entonces recordó las veces que ella pasó su tiempo entrenando con él a pesar de sólo atender para tener un enfrentamiento con Reborn. Tsuna aún recordaba esos momentos donde ella le decía que se levantara y dejara de ser débil. Y él no podía permitirse serlo ahora que ella le necesitaba.

Afortunadamente, había conseguido un poco de ayuda de sus nuevos amigos: Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera se refería a Hibari como "la bruja" e incluso voceó su confusión en cómo a Tsuna podía gustarle alguien como ella. Aunque el castaño había visto una luz de entendimiento en los ojos verdes cuando Hibari había mordido hasta la muerte al bombardero durante esa ocasión en la que el chico de cabello de plata había fumado dentro del territorio escolar. Pero eso no necesariamente significaba que a Gokudera le agradara, pero había comenzado a tolerarla por Tsuna. Aunque el sobrenombre se quedó.

Mientras Yamamoto sólo sonreía y palmeaba a Tsuna en el hombro, diciendo que Hibari era realmente linda y que se vería muy bien con Tsuna. Para resumir, Tsuna casi se desmaya por toda la sangre que había corrido hacia su rostro. Sin ver la expresión anhelante que apareció en el rostro de Yamamoto por un momento muy breve.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al escondite, Tsuna casi había ido como un hombre poseído.

Tsuna recordó ver cómo Hibari se había levantado para enfrentar a Mukuro una vez más, ensangrentada, amoratada y exhausta, pero aún en pie para poder vengar su dañado orgullo. No fue hasta que Mukuro trató de poseerla también que se dio cuenta del alcance del daño. Incluso el ilusionista no fue capaz de soportar la pura cantidad de dolor por el que su cuerpo había atravesado —huesos rotos, sangrado interno y pérdida de sangre— y aún así, ella había logrado ponerse en pie y combatir a su manera.

Tsuna no podía recordar el odiar a alguien tanto como hizo con Mukuro en ese momento.

Él también casi perdió, si no hubiera sido por el recordatorio de Reborn de que, tan pronto como terminara con Mukuro, más rápido atenderían a Hibari. Y que la furia sólo podría nublarle la mente en la pelea.

Cuando los Vendice llegaron para llevarse a la pandilla, Tsuna no podía creer la satisfacción que sintió a pesar de tener esa opresión en su corazón.

.

.

.

 **ix.** _luz_

—Eres tan fuerte, Hibari-san.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó después de haber despertado con Tsuna al lado de su cama. Hibari no abrió sus ojos desde que quiso saber lo que el herbívoro estaba diciendo. Su mente se desvió al último recuerdo de Mukuro asesinándose a sí mismo y cómo ese baboso bastardo había tratado de poseerla. Podía sentir el estallido del aborrecimiento bajo su piel pero lo controló y decidió escuchar a Sawada Tsunayoshi sobre lo que había pasado.

Si él no llegaba a mencionar algo, entonces ella podría levantarse y amenazarlo hasta que lo hiciera.

—Mukuro ha vuelto a la prisión. Deberías descansar. Tu cuerpo ya se había rendido pero tú seguiste —el herbívoro continuó en una voz suave, tenue, y Hibari se contuvo de retorcerse—. Desearía ser más como tú.

De alguna forma, Hibari pudo imaginar al herbívoro sonriendo.

.

.

.

 **x.** _suave_

Tsuna sonrió cuando escuchó a Hibird cantar sobre ellos el himno de la escuela Namimori.

Hibari ciertamente le había enseñado bien al canario y se mostraba. De hecho, fue después de que ella adoptara a Hibird del asesino de Kokuyo, Birds, que Tsuna descubrió su punto débil por los animales. Kusakabe incluso había comentado una vez sobre el gatito de la calle que ella había adoptado. Y eso mostró que Hibari no era todo crueldad, recordando la forma en la que había aceptado los chocolates del Lambo de cinco años —porque de acuerdo al Bovino, "Prefecta-chan" es tan bonita y siempre le da dulces a Lambo—, quien fue animado por I-Pin.

Por supuesto, se había irritado después por las demandas y quejas del niño vaca pero ella no infligió tanta violencia como cuando hacía con otras personas cuando la molestaban.

Lambo aún demandaba el ver a Hibari de vez en cuando y la prefecta lo permitía con la condición de que Lambo no hiciera ruido alguno y causara caos o disturbios. Era un esfuerzo inútil, Tsuna sabía, y había atestiguado cómo la prefecta eventualmente pateaba a Lambo hacia afuera de los límites de la escuela. Y Tsuna incluso atestiguó cómo el futuro Lambo, el de diez años en el futuro, aún se sonrojaba alrededor de Hibari pero con un cariño callado en sus ojos verdes.

Aunque Hibari siempre tenía bollos al vapor cada vez que I-Pin le preguntaba y parecía, incluso, tenerle cariño a la pequeña niña china.

Pero Tsuna no sabía que era para mantener silenciada a I-Pin y que no mencionara la relación familiar de la prefecta con su maestro Fon a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar.

.

.

.

 **xi.** _frustrar_

Haru infló sus mejillas y observó a Tsuna-san, confundida y un poco frustrada.

Había decidido ir a su escuela durante el almuerzo y quería sorprender al castaño con su visita. Tsuna-san le había dado la bienvenida con una cálida amabilidad, a pesar del hecho de su molestia visible por su presencia demasiada afectuosa y empalagosa. Él era su caballero en armadura brillante después de que la había rescatado de ese río. Y le había dado la bienvenida y mostrado amabilidad a pesar de que ella había sido grosera con él.

Afortunadamente para ella, había logrado convertirse en amiga de uno de los amigos de Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan, y ahora tenía una excusa para visitar la Escuela Media Namimori.

Pero mientras le derribaba alrededor de la mitad, Haru no pudo evitar el notar el pánico que entró en sus ojos cuando parpadearon hacia el tanque de agua en la azotea. Por supuesto, Haru sabía quién estaba, actualmente, tomando una siesta en esa ubicación y no pudo detener a la creciente frustración que sentía.

Incluso antes, cuando sus caminos se habían cruzado con la violenta y conocida prefecta, Tsuna-san se sonrojaría y sus ojos seguirían la amenazante presencia de la prefecta. De hecho, Tsuna-san _siempre_ parecía consciente de cuándo la otra chica hacía su aparición. Haru podría haber sido distraída con algunas cosas pero ella no era lerda o estúpida. Ella podía ver la admiración en los ojos de Tsuna-san y cómo parecían brillar con algo tan amable que hacía que Haru se sintiera celosa de la chica violenta.

Era muy evidente que el corazón de Tsuna-san ya estaba siguiendo a alguien más.

Y ese alguien más era la fuente de la frustración de Haru. Ella podía entender si a Tsuna-san le gustaba Kyoko-chan en su lugar —la chica con el cabello caoba era dulce, amable, pura y tan comprensiva que Haru nunca podría asociar ningún pensamiento enfermo sobre ella—. Pero, ¿cómo podía a alguien tan amable y tan valiente como Tsuna-san gustarle alguien tan violenta, fría y abrumadora como Hibari Kyoya? A la otra chica ni siquiera parecía importarle Tsuna-san del todo y prefería pelear con el castaño.

No fue hasta que Haru fue empujada hacia un lado con Gokudera mientras Hibari descendía de su posición elevada que Haru obtuvo respuestas.

—¡Hi-Hibari-san! —Tsuna tartamudeó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban en la presencia de la prefecta.

Haru trató de aplastar al monstruo de los celos dentro de ella a la vista.

—Ustedes herbívoros, están amontonándose —Hibari Kyoya sólo declaró lentamente, una entonación oscura en su voz.

Haru cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho e infló sus mejillas en frustración una vez más, sus ojos estrechándose ante la violenta prefecta. Hubiera hecho agujeros con la mirada en ella si no hubiese sido por la alta mofa junto a ella y Haru observó a su lado para ver a Gokudera frunciendo el ceño. Fue entonces que Haru tuvo una idea.

—Gokudera-san —se aventuró tentativamente, dado que a quien hablaba era su archienemigo.

—¿Qué quieres, mujer estúpida? —el bombardero demandó con una mirada oscura.

—¡Hahi! —chilló en indignación, gravemente ofendida—. ¡Haru no es estúpida! ¡Haru sólo quiere preguntar algo, Bakadera! —Haru dijo, con el ceño fruncido, al chico de cabello plateado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Gokudera le dio una mirada resignada—. Mejor que no sea algo estúpido como tus excentricidades.

Haru ignoró el insulto con gran esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué a Tsuna-san le gusta Hibari-san? —Finalmente preguntó lo que le había estado carcomiendo desde que notó las largas miradas de Tsuna-san dirigidas hacia la prefecta—. ¿Por qué a él le gustaría alguien como… _ella_? —expresó de mala gana, celosa y confundida y Haru simplemente quería saber _por qué_.

Los ojos de Gokudera cambiaron de Tsuna —ahora frenético y disculpándose— y un risueño Yamamoto mientras Hibari blandía sus tonfas hacia ellos de forma amenazadora.

Una mueca seria adornó su rostro.

—No entenderías a menos que lo vieras —Gokudera admitió hoscamente mientras fruncía el ceño nuevamente, obviamente descontento de que la atención de su Juudaime (6) estuviese en otro lugar.

Haru le dio al bombardero una mirada confusa y decidió ver de qué estaba hablando el otro. Sus ojos vieron y permanecieron pegados a la escena frente a ella: Tsuna-san ahora estaba evadiendo las tonfas mientras Yamamoto trataba de interpretar al hacedor de la paz inútilmente. El rostro de Hibari-san era tan vacío y frío como antes, pero sus ojos… Haru parpadeó y vio el brillo fiero en los ojos de la otra chica mientras atacaba a Tsuna-san. Haru nunca había observado realmente los ojos de Hibari, pero ahora eran tan feroces, intensos y quemaban como un fuego salvaje mientras la sed de sangre a su alrededor se espesaba. Y mientras la chica sonreía cuando la tonfa finalmente colisionaba, Haru repentinamente fue dejada sin habla por la belleza que Hibari repentinamente era.

Alta, orgullosa, fiera y, a pesar de las razones equivocadas, _apasionada_ y le daban a la prefecta una belleza que estaba en otro nivel en atracción y magnificencia. Madurez comparada con la lindura de Kyoko y Haru pero _mortal_. Sí, Haru se dio cuenta de que la belleza que Hibari poseía era mortal.

Y Haru veía cómo Tsuna-san observaba a la prefecta con las mejillas cálidas. Entonces él sonrió mientras continuaba evadiendo las tonfas, todo mientras sus ojos se enfrentaban a la fiera pasión que sólo podía ser traída por la adrenalina de una pelea. Y Haru repentinamente ganó algo de entendimiento del por qué a Tsuna-san le gustaba Hibari-san. Aunque nunca significó que Haru estuviera menos celosa pero había sofocado algunas de sus frustraciones.

No importaba si Hibari-san no era dulce o amable, ella sacaba lo mejor de Tsuna-san.

.

.

.

 **xii.** _quiebre_

—¿Qu-qué? —Tsuna tartamudeó mientras veía a Reborn con los ojos muy abiertos.

Reborn sólo lo pateó en la cabeza. Tsuna sólo graznó mientras aterrizaba en su trasero, descuidadamente frotando el área, ahora amoratada, en su cabeza. Pero eso no pareció alejar de sus oídos las palabras de Reborn, por el contrario, resonaban con repentina claridad. Pero no detuvo los celos que se ensanchaban dentro de su pecho, no importando cuánto trató de alejar o reducir a escombros esa emoción.

—Para la batalla de los anillos —Reborn repitió lentamente—. Dino va a entrenar a Hibari Kyoya y mantenerla ocupada hasta su regreso. No será bueno si ella se enfurece cuando vea el estado de Namimori Media para cuando regrese.

—Di-Dino-san —Tsuna murmuró con vacilación, una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Y los celos echaron raíces por la inseguridad que había florecido dentro de él. Aún estaba muy lejos de ser el igual de Hibari pero ella ya le había considerado como algo más grande que un herbívoro pero menos que un carnívoro; en sus propios términos, Tsuna ahora era oficialmente un omnívoro —no carnívoro, porque el castaño aún volvía a su comportamiento torpe—. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba porque Tsuna no era Dino.

El rubio era confiado, fuerte, y tenía una personalidad muy compasiva. Dino estaba tutorando a Hibari porque él era fuerte, tal vez su igual o tal vez más fuerte.

Tsuna era tan inseguro, aún débil sin las balas de la última voluntad, y era torpe en general, sobre todas las cosas.

No podía permitirse odiar a Dino, el rubio prácticamente era como un hermano mayor o un mentor o algo por el estilo. Pero Tsuna no podía entregar a Hibari no importando cuánto afecto le tuviera al jefe Cavallone. Tsuna temía que, si Hibari reconocía a Dino como su igual, ella sólo tendría ojos para él y Tsuna perdería cualquier oportunidad que alguna vez pudo tener para siempre.

Como si leyera su mente, Reborn le volvió a patear.

—Enfócate en tu entrenamiento —el asesino ordenó tranquilamente—. Hibari Kyoya sólo aceptó a participar en las batallas si podía tener la oportunidad de pelear contigo después.

Y, de alguna forma, Tsuna sintió cómo sus preocupaciones cesaron.

.

.

.

 **xiii.** _guardián_

Gokudera nunca admitiría que estaba celoso desde que Hibari había sido declarada la Guardiana de la Nube de su Juudaime.

No era porque la prefecta fuese más fuerte o porque no le gustaba su propia posición como Guardián de la Tormenta. Pero Juudaime había sido el más feliz cuando se anunció que la bruja era la Guardiana de la Nube de Tsuna. Por supuesto, Tsuna también estaba feliz de que Gokudera y Yamamoto fueran sus guardianes, no tan eufórico como cuando se refería a Hibari Kyoya. De hecho, cada vez que el tema de sus guardianes salía, los ojos de Juudaime automáticamente buscarían a Hibari o parpadearían hacia las nubes sobre ellos cuando ella no estaba presente.

Estaba molesto porque su Juudaime parecía tenerle más cariño a Hibari como su guardián. Gokudera había aceptado hace mucho que a su amado Décimo siempre le había gustado Hibari Kyoya, no importando cuánto persuadiera al castaño de mirar siquiera a la bruja. Aunque le hubiese preferido a ella que a Miura o Sasagawa porque su Juudaime necesitaba a alguien fuerte y no a alguien a quien siempre tuviera que proteger, sin ofender a las otras dos. Pero él se había imaginado a sí mismo como la mano derecha, el hombre más confiado por el jefe aún como un guardián. Y estaba celoso de que Juudaime se dirigiera más hacia Hibari cuando se trataba de eso.

Él sólo no se daba cuenta de la diferencia entre romance y camaradería, de lo contrario, Gokudera sabría la diferencia de cómo Tsuna le veía a él y a Hibari.

.

.

.

 **xiv.** _después_

Ser traído diez años en el futuro fue inesperado.

Especialmente cuando Tsuna descubrió que él había muerto y que Vongola estaba actualmente en una guerra contra la Familia Millefiore. Todos los Arcobaleno estaban muertos, incluyendo a Reborn, y había visto mientras los Vongola habían peleado aún en los tiempos difíciles. Sus amigos también habían llegado y descubierto cómo el futuro había ido. Sus guardianes de la Tormenta y la Lluvia no habían estado contentos con la posibilidad de la muerte de Tsuna y aún mantuvieron a Kyoko y Haru en la oscuridad.

Y aún había algo molestándole dado que aún no había visto a su Guardiana de la Nube. Así que él y sus amigos decidieron explorar primero la base (con el permiso de Lal) antes de que el entrenamiento de esta tarde comenzara.

Mientras Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Gokudera y Yamamoto caminaban a través de los corredores de la futura base/escondite de Vongola en Namimori, se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar su camino con una mujer.

Ella tenía el cabello lacio y color ébano que alcanzaba sus hombros, unos mechones adornaban su rostro. También estaba vestida con una falda corta negra y una camisa morada de manga larga bajo un saco negro con una corbata a juego. Zapatillas negras de cuero de poca altura adornaban sus pies y hacían un repiqueteo ruidoso contra el pavimento. Pero lo que embelesó a los cinco adolescentes fueron sus ojos acerados que quemaban fieramente en un hermoso infierno de peligro y advertencia.

Pero ella caminó y los pasó sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, alejándose con su aura oscura de amenazas que se avecinaban en una promesa silenciosa a su alrededor.

—¡Hahi! —Haru chilló mientras veía la espalda de la mujer con ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Es tan _beautiful_ , desu! (7) ¿Quién es ella?

—Ja, ja, luce peligrosa —Yamamoto comentó despreocupadamente con una risa—. Supongo que Vongola es afortunada de que ella esté de su lado, ¿no?

Gokudera frunció el ceño mientras le reconocía.

—¡Tú, idiota del béisbol! —espetó ante la distracción de su contraparte.

—Hi-Hibari-san —Tsuna tartamudeó tranquilamente con un sonrojo mientras obtenía su primer vistazo de su futura guardiana de la Nube y capricho—. E-esa era Hibari-san —declaró como si no pudiera creer a sus palabras y ojos.

Kyoko parpadeó e inclinó su cabeza.

—Oh, ella es más bonita en el futuro —la chica con el cabello caoba sonrió mientras Haru, a su lado, miraba boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? Esa era Hi… —Haru comenzó, incrédulamente.

El bombardero observó a la chica castaña con ira.

—¿No es obvio, mujer estúpida? ¿Quién más es peligrosa e inaccesible como esa bruja? —gruñó molesto.

—¡Por qué tú! ¡Haru no es estúpida! Haru sólo no la reconoció porque lucía más… ¡más _feminine_! (8) ¡Y también su cabello es más corto! —Haru, infantilmente, le mostró la lengua a Gokudera mientras el chico de cabello plateado le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Tú también usas algunas características "femeninas" —Gokudera murmuró de manera amenazante.

—¿Qué fue eso, Bakadera? —Haru demandó furiosa.

Yamamoto se colocó entre los dos y soltó una risilla mientras ellos le veían.

—Maa, está bien, ahora ya sabemos que Hibari es un poco guapa en el futuro —el guardián de la Lluvia sonrió ampliamente mientras los ojos de Haru y Gokudera parpadeaban hacia la esquina en la que Hibari había girado mientras Tsuna se sonrojaba hasta las raíces de su cabello.

—¡Ya-Yamamoto-kun! —Tsuna observó a su amigo en lo que parecía ser una conmoción.

—Lo siento, Tsuna, olvidé que tú la habías pedido primero —Yamamoto se rió ante la forma embobada de Tsuna.

—¡Tú, idiota del béisbol! —Gokudera espetó.

—¡YAMAMOTO-KUN!

Tsuna estaba más que mortificado.

.

.

.

 **xv.** _eventualmente_

—Es suficiente, herbívoro —Hibari ordenó despectivamente mientras fruncía sus labios en una línea recta.

Tsuna, temblando, se puso de rodillas, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a su flama como un hombre ahogándose. Se rehusaba a mostrar debilidad a esta mujer cuyos ojos parecían observar profundamente en su alma. Como si pudiera percibir fácilmente sus defectos y vulnerabilidades. Aunque su corazón se disparara con alegría por la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hibari y entrenar bajo su mando, Tsuna no pudo evitar el sentir que había algo diferente en ella. Algo _más oscuro_ que merodeaba en su mirada como una sombra acechante.

—A-aún puedo continuar —Tsuna exhaló erráticamente, jadeando débilmente.

—No, no puedes —Hibari argumentó tranquilamente, su mirada afilada—. ¿De qué servirá si terminas _muerto_? —declaró fríamente, repitiendo (sin saber) las palabras que Lal había dicho antes cuando se había decidido que Tsuna les ayudaría contra los Millefiore.

El castaño se encogió ante las duras palabras, encogiéndose subconscientemente mientras su flama se apagaba.

—Lo… lo si-siento —tartamudeó, mitad avergonzado, mitad apenado—. ¿Po-por qué me estás entrenando, Hibari-san? —Tsuna finalmente dijo la pregunta dado que Hibari no era el tipo de "ayudar" voluntariamente a las personas.

Una expresión imposible de leer cruzó su rostro antes de que le contemplara, como si considerara el decirle o no. Al final, inclinó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido mientras le veía con ojos oscuros, con ácido en su mirada que hicieron que su corazón se sacudiera en un dolor indescriptible.

—Porque este es el último favor que le concederé a Vongola —Hibari le sonrió pero no había nada en sus ojos.

—¿Úl-último favor? —Tsuna chilló con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Te-te vas a ir? —cuestionó frenéticamente, su corazón yéndose en picada ante el pensamiento de que esta fuerte mujer que había admirado por tanto tiempo, de quien él y sus amigos algunas veces dependían, dejando la Familia, dejándole _a_ _él_.

—No hay nada para mí aquí —admitió sin ningún tinte de emoción—. Y las personas a quienes, reaciamente, les di importancia _siempre_ y eventualmente me dejarán, así que no veo algún punto en forzar que lo inevitable suceda.

El ritmo del corazón de Tsuna aumentó, sus ojos estrechándose mientras le veían con determinación.

—No creo que eso sea verdad —arguyó tranquilamente, sus mechones ensombreciendo su rostro.

—Pero _lo es_ —Hibari alzó una ceja ante su objeción dado que él no había hecho nada para estar de acuerdo con ella en el inicio, temiendo su ira.

El chico, entonces, levantó sus ojos, orbes cafés brillando con su propio e innato fuego.

—Entonces, ¡prometo que no dejaré a Hibari-san! —Tsuna se levantó con una mirada decisiva en su rostro, su flama repentinamente volviendo a la vida—. ¡No tienes que dejar Vongola! Pro-prometo que siempre estaré ahí —finalizó suavemente, tratando duramente el no mostrar en su expresión el dolor que rompía su corazón.

—Sólo suenas como un hipócrita, esas palabras viniendo de la boca del herbívoro más joven —Su ceño se frunció aún más mientras se enderezaba—. No hagas promesas que no intentas mantener, herbívoro, o _te morderé hasta la muerte_.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiese protestar, ella le sujetó con una despectiva mirada.

—Especialmente cuando ya la rompiste, nueve años en el futuro —Hibari hizo una mueca mientras el intento de asesinato a su alrededor se espesaba severamente—. Vete, herbívoro, y apártate de mi vista.

Tsuna no quería pero cuando las flamas de la nube volvieron a la vida en sus tonfas, pensó mejor en ello y cojeó hacia afuera del cuarto de entrenamiento, su flama disminuyendo. Cuando ella estaba segura de que él ya no estaba ahí, Hibari inclinó su cabeza hacia el techo y cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar su ira.

—Eres un herbívoro _bastardo_ , Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

 **xvi.** _sonrisa_

—Ella te gusta —Kyoko comentó con una triste sonrisa.

Pero él inclinó su cabeza y se rió por lo bajo, viendo mientras Tsuna y Ryohei trataban de convencer inútilmente a Hibari de que tomara la Prueba de la Herencia. La chica ya había perdido cualquier tipo de interés desde que el Primer Guardián de la Nube había declarado su rechazo a pelear con mujeres y había condenado a Tsuna fuera de la Recepción, hacía poco, con sus mortales tonfas para constatar su punto. Y él veía desde una azotea adyacente con Haru, Kyoko, Lambo e I-Pin mientras el castaño y el boxeador le pedían y trataban de convencer a su desinteresada Guardiana de la Nube.

Haru estaba observando atentamente desde la valla con Lambo e I-Pin mientras él era dejado en la parte de atrás con Kyoko. Gokudera estaba con Yuni y los otros Arcobaleno, animando a Tsuna como él siempre hacía y, al mismo tiempo, maldecía simultáneamente a los Guardianes del Sol y la Nube.

Skull no había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra, demasiado aterrado de la prefecta como para presionar.

—En un punto —admitió sin vergüenza con un encogimiento de hombros, una sonrisa desinteresada en su rostro—. Pero ella ya está en buenas manos —añadió mientras veía el brillo determinado en los ojos del Décimo Vongola.

—Pero, ¿aún te gusta, Yamamoto-kun? —Kyoko preguntó quedamente mientras veía al único chico al que se le había confesado; recordando como si hubiese sido ayer: había sido su último día en la escuela elemental y Kyoko había sido persuadida por Hana para que lo hiciera antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y Yamamoto, el chico demasiado amable que siempre tenía una sonrisa para compartir, le había rechazado gentilmente y dicho que él aún era demasiado joven. Y que el béisbol aún era su pasión y que sería injusto para Kyoko si él no podría ser capaz de darle el tiempo necesario del día.

Por supuesto, Kyoko, aunque altamente decepcionada y herida, había entendido y retrocedido. Y secretamente esperó.

Nadie había sabido de su admiración secreta por el Guardián de la Lluvia a excepción de Hana. Ni siquiera Haru. Porque había sido una gran parte de de la infancia de la chica del cabello caoba, que no importaba cuán difícil fuera la situación, él había sido el único que le había enseñado a una Kyoko de nueve años que lloraba en el parque que una simple sonrisa podía hacer una diferencia. Y él le había dado esa sonrisa. Y ella había lucido esa misma sonrisa a su hermano mayor para tranquilizarle, pues no era su culpa que los chicos la usaran a ella para llegar a él.

Pero, durante las primeras semanas en la escuela media, Kyoko había notado las intrigantes miradas enviadas hacia la prefecta y cómo lentamente se volvió de un breve vistazo a numerosas miradas. Y cómo el respeto y temor fueron reemplazados por admiración y secreto cariño.

—No de la forma que solía, y estoy bastante satisfecho con las cosas como son —Yamamoto le sonrió y aún animó el corazón de Kyoko al ver esa sonrisa familiar—. Ya me rendí con el béisbol y escogí ser el guardián de Tsuna. Y haré _lo que sea_ por Tsuna.

Y es cuando Kyoko vio el dolor bien escondido en sus ojos mientras admitía que había retrocedido por la felicidad de su amigo.

El ver esa mirada rompió su corazón.

—E-eres tan amable, Yamamoto-kun —ella remarcó tristemente, una sonrisa desanimada en sus labios.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de ti, Sasagawa —el aún le llamaba de la misma forma que había hecho en aquel fatídico día—. Tal vez un día veremos nuestro final feliz, ¿cierto? —Yamamoto le sonrió sinceramente y Kyoko sintió que se enamoraba una vez más de él.

Y ella le sonrió seria y cálidamente.

—Un día —acordó honestamente, no importando cómo sus caminos se extendieran.

Y sin saber ellos, Reborn ya había visto una fotografía en particular en la casa del futuro de Sasagawa Hana. Con Hana vestida como la dama de honor, permanecía a un lado de una radiante Kyoko y un alegre Yamamoto en su boda. Y no dolía ver que Hibari había permanecido al lado de Tsuna en medio de las otras fotografías.

.

.

.

 **xvii.** _advertencia_

Antes de que sus caminos se dividieran con el futuro que, con suerte, ya no había sido, Tsuna recordó estar solo con Dino de diez años en el futuro por un momento.

Los subordinados del rubio no estaban presentes y Tsuna tenía el presentimiento de que no había sido una coincidencia. Recordó sentarse en la cocina mientras Dino aparentemente se paseaba con indiferencia, aunque lo que hacía raro aquello era la ausencia de una sonrisa en su rostro. El futuro jefe Cavallone se había sentado silenciosamente frente al castaño en escueta tranquilidad que hizo que Tsuna se removiera en su asiento. La última vez que había visto a Dino así fue durante la batalla del Choice.

—Tsuna, no seas un idiota en el futuro —Dino comentó despreocupadamente, una sonrisa sin humor en sus labios.

El castaño se sonrojó, recordando cómo supuestamente había planeado su "muerte".

—Di-Dino-san…

—No, escúchame —el rubio levantó una mano titubeante—. Las cosas que tú, o tu futuro yo, hicieron fueron de alto riesgo y peligrosas. Otros ya te dijeron esto así que no repetiré las mismas cosas dos veces. Pero… no seas tan egoísta todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien ser egoísta algunas veces. No hay nada malo en ello.

Tsuna observó a Dino con amplios ojos.

—¿De… de qué estás hablando, Dino-san? —preguntó confundido, repentinamente decidido a escuchar las palabras del otro jefe.

—Tsuna, me agradas. Realmente me agradas. Prácticamente eres como un hermano menor para mí —entonces Dino frunció el ceño mientras peinaba agitadamente con una mano sus mechones rubios—. Pero, quiero decir… _Kyoya_ es muy querida por mí. Ella es mi estudiante, como una hermana, algunas veces _más_ para mí, y… lo que estoy tratando de decir, sé egoísta _algunas_ _veces_. Cuando te divo- quiero decir, _moriste_ , yo… te odié por un tiempo. El _plan_ , parecía que era la mejor opción en ese momento pero dejaste una herida más profunda de la que Millefiore pudo infligir —Dino parecía divagar.

Tsuna no entendía. Había peleado por este futuro pero aún así no quería decir que entendiera del todo. No había hecho esas cosas que Dino había mencionado — _aún_ , su mente discutió— y no podía decir lo que el otro quería decirle realmente. Pero observó atentamente esos ojos cafés cuando escuchó el nombre de Hibari.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es… —Dino continuó, dudando, dejando salir un largo aliento—. Deja de herirla.

El castaño sabía que esas palabras iban dirigidas para su yo futuro, algo que Dino no había sido capaz de decir, Tsuna lo supo. Porque Dino estaba hablando sobre la futura Hibari y no su Hibari. Y al mismo tiempo el rubio le estaba dando una advertencia, un consejo, yéndose por la lógica de que si el yo más joven cambiaba, lo haría el futuro.

Y de alguna forma Tsuna también supo que lo que pedía el rubio era imposible. No podía evitarse.

.

.

.

 **xviii.** _verdad_

 _—Así que, ¿este es tu gran plan? —Hibari cuestionó fríamente, un toque de molestia ácida en su voz._

 _Él suspiró mientras se recargaba en su silla._

— _Kyoya, Shoichi ya…_ — _comenzó a decir sólo para ser cortado por una de sus tonfas incrustada profundamente en el muro, justo un mero centímetro de explorar su cráneo. Pero la mujer sólo le miró, sus ojos grises un infierno cenizo de furia y sed de sangre. Pero entonces, ella cerró sus ojos, inhaló profundamente y se sentó con forzada tranquilidad._

— _¿Qué hay del matrimonio,_ herbívoro _? Eso es por lo que me llamaste_ — _dijo monótonamente, apretando los dientes, y Tsuna hizo un gesto de dolor ante el sobrenombre dado que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella le había nombrado así._

— _Ya he archivado el divorcio_ — _Tsuna respondió gravemente, apretando sus puños para ignorar la urgencia de simplemente tomarla entre sus brazos._

 _Pero eso ya era imposible ahora, viendo que ya había hecho su decisión. Ya había roto dos promesas hasta ahora. Una vez había prometido que nunca le dejaría y la segunda vez que siempre honraría su unión. Y el castaño supo que simplemente había arrojado ambas en su rostro. Tenía suerte de que Kyoya no hubiese intentado asesinarle hasta que no fuese nada más que una pila de huesos rotos y sangre._

 _Esto necesitaba hacerse desde que no podía dejar que nadie supiera que ellos_ — _Tsuna, Kyoya y Shoichi_ — _estaban iniciando su plan. Su plan suicida, de acuerdo con su esposa. O antigua esposa; su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente ante ese pensamiento._

 _Yamamoto cuidaría de ella, Tsuna sabía y Kyoko entendería. Mientras Dino siempre estaría ahí, también. Gokudera y Haru tratarían de tenderle una mano, habiendo sobrepasado su infantilismo de sus días de escuela media. Pero… él sólo sabía que Kyoya nunca tomaría esto tranquilamente._

 _Hubo un tenso silencio._

 _Entonces Kyoya abrió sus ojos y observó al Décimo Vongola con una mirada grisácea y vacía._

— _Después de esto, Tsunayoshi, no más._

 _Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras._

— _No trates de decirme que te va…_

— ** _No más_ ** — _Kyoya enfatizó con una mirada, tan molesta y aborreciendo el haber detenido las objeciones de Tsuna. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba siendo brutal sobre esto. "Ojo por ojo", ella una vez le había citado._

 _Y si él iba a destruirla, ella iba a regresar la misma cortesía mil veces más._

 _Tsuna agachó la cabeza, en un acuerdo y promesa silenciosos._

 _Después de todo, Kyoya no era alguien que tomara ligeramente las derrotas y ella pelearía con uñas y dientes para asegurarse de que sus enemigos sangrarían mucho peor que ella. Y Tsuna deseó que él pudiera admirar la crueldad en tales significados más simples._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **xix.** _distante_

Tsuna sonrió tristemente mientras observaba a la chica durmiente en el sillón del cuarto de Recepción.

Aún recordaba las palabras de la futura Hibari y nunca se atrevería a olvidar el desprecio y _dolor_ que brilló en esos ojos acerados. Desde entonces, había tratado más duramente el prevenir el verle así. Porque Hibari era fuerte, no se suponía que ella tuviera ese tipo de ojos. Pero entonces la lógica le enfrentaría y recordaría que ella también era un humano y que sigue siendo privilegiada al sentir emociones no importando cuánto las despreciara y las aplastara con malicia.

Y algunas veces, Tsuna olvidaba que él era la razón de que una mujer fuerte como Hibari incluso lograra esa expresión.

Parte de él quería distanciarse a sí mismo, para evitar herirla como Dino le había dicho. Pero entonces, ella no sería Hibari si fuera tan delicada como él la había hecho ver. Dino se preocupaba por ella pero no la conocía tan bien como Tsuna lo hacía. Hibai podía haber estado sufriendo pero había permanecido poderosa y vigilante —y la ira le recordó que ella gustosamente derramaría algo de sangre para regresar un poco lo que él le había hecho.

Él ya había aprendido mucho antes que, cualquier obstáculo doloroso que se le atravesara, Hibari tenía el talento de convertirlos en sus fortalezas, no queriendo ser interrumpida y ser detenida por tales estorbos ambiguos. Y si su futuro yo había confiado lo suficiente en ella por haberla hecho partícipe de su plan, Tsuna supo que su yo mayor reconocía su fuerza extraña, consciente de que ella trataría de mantenerse hasta el fin de todo, _siempre_.

Mientras observaba su supuesto rostro pacífico, todo lo que Tsuna realmente podía hacer era sonreír y disculparse. Hibari estaba atascada con él de una forma u otra.

—Lo siento, Hibari-san. Supongo que dependo demasiado de ti.

Esa es la cosa, lo _hizo_ , y Tsuna no podía realmente sentirse culpable sobre eso (aún si había dicho lo siento).

Se maravilló con el hecho de que había logrado agacharse a un lado de su forma durmiente en el sillón cuando, usualmente, ella despertaría justo cuando él abría la puerta a este cuarto. Y Tsuna tuvo que sonreír más ante esta rara oportunidad.

Pero entonces, como si escuchara sus pensamientos, sus ojos se agitaron lentamente, abriéndose y estrechándose instantáneamente ante la vista de él.

—Herbívoro… —Hibari logró el seguir escuchándose amenazante a pesar de cuán dura era su voz por el sueño.

Tsuna se permitió sonreír ampliamente, a pesar de saber que Hibari le mordería hasta la muerte después. Se sentó en sus talones y se permitió alegrarse con la vista de ella. Sus ojos le estudiaban con una mirada calculadora, expresión que presagiaba amenazas que permanecían sin decirse y él permaneció donde estaba. Y sus ojos centellearon ante el hecho de que él difícilmente se encogió ante su mirada ahora, pero con sus mejillas aún rojas.

Él no estaba particularmente sorprendido cuando su tonfa se materializó y le golpeó a un lado de su cabeza. Aterrizó en el suelo, en un montón extraño mientras le observaba con una sonrisa y nervios internos.

—Te doy cinco minutos para que salgas antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte.

Parpadeó mientras las palabras se hundían en él antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie y hacer su salida apresuradamente.

Después de todo, eso era tolerante incluso para Hibari.

.

.

.

 **xx.** _viaje_

Kyoko se sonrojó ante las miradas.

—¡Hahi! —Haru chilló en deleite y felicidad—. ¡Yamamoto-san finalmente te pidió salir! ¡Eso es tan lindo, desu! —habló, entusiasmada y con una sonrisa.

Takeshi rió mientras reforzaba su agarre sobre la mano de Kyoko. Habían sido tres meses después del viaje al futuro y había sorprendido grandiosamente a la chica con el cabello caoba cuando Takeshi le pidió salir. Primero, ella no había estado segura porque, por mucho que le gustara el muchacho, no le gustaba la idea de ser usada y herida. Kyoko no era masoquista e ilusa para sólo tomar las cosas por adelantado cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de otros. Y ella había estado consciente de que a Takeshi también le gustaba Hibari.

Así que ella estaba sorprendida cuando Takeshi le había dicho que él había admirado su fuerza en el futuro, no importando cuánto estuvieron ella y Haru en la oscuridad, ella se había esforzado para ayudar y ofrecer tanta disposición como pudo. Y él admitió que quería tratar si algo podía funcionar entre ellos desde que se encontró a sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras los días pasaban desde su plática en la azotea. Ella estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Habían estado saliendo en secreto durante un mes, probando para ver si florecería en algo más. Y _lo hizo_. Takeshi había declarado una vez que estaba feliz por ello.

—¡Fe-Felicidades, Yamamoto-kun, Kyoko-chan! —Tsuna también les saludó radiantemente con una sonrisa. Gokudera fue arrastrado antes por Bianchi así que Tsuna estaba por sí mismo el día de hoy.

—Ha,ha, ¡gracias, Tsuna! —Takeshi le sonrió ampliamente al castaño—. Supongo que realmente soy lento en notar algunas cosas a mi alrededor, ¿no? Estoy contento porque Kyoko es tan paciente para esperar por un idiota denso como yo —soltó una risilla mientras veía a la sonrojada chica a su lado con visible afecto.

—No te menosprecies, Takeshi —Kyoko le sonrió al chico a pesar de la interna ansia de venganza que sentía ante la declaración de él. En serio, ella era amable pero, honestamente, también podía hacerlo sin los dolores en su corazón.

Aunque ella supuso que fue necesario para llevarlos a donde estaban ahora.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Tsuna-san? —Haru súbitamente interrumpió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Cuándo planeas pedirle salir a alguien? —la forma en la que la chica lo voceó de alguna forma implicaba que estaba preguntando cuándo Tsuna le pediría salir a Haru.

Kyoko vio cómo los ojos de Tsuna parpadearon hacia la ventana abierta del cuarto de Recepción y sus ojos cambiaron hacia Haru quien estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no mostrar cuán afectada estaba por la obvia inclinación del corazón de Tsuna. Kyoko entendía a Haru porque ese era el cómo se sentía ella inicialmente cuando los ojos de Takeshi aún estaban siguiendo a Hibari. Pero, por mucho que Kyoko deseara que Tsuna notara a Haru un día, también sabía que a él le había gustado Hibari mucho más tiempo que a Takeshi, tenía ojos que veían a la prefecta aún antes de que todos ellos se convirtieran en amigos del chico.

Y ella sabía bastante por la experiencia, que la admiración duradera —que visiblemente estaba comenzando a desarrollarse en algo más por lo que ella podía ver— era muy difícil dejarla ir.

Su relación con Takeshi era un testimonio de ese hecho.

—Sí, Tsuna, ¿cuándo le vas a pedir a Hibari que salga contigo? —Takeshi finalmente cuestionó y Kyoko le vio enviar una mirada de disculpa a Haru. Kyoko no estaba molesta porque aún ella sabía que Haru necesitaría enfrentar el hecho algún día.

Así que Kyoko no estaba realmente sorprendida cuando Tsuna sonrió con esa sonrisa franca que siempre estaba reservada para Hibari Kyoya.

—Pronto —declaró, determinado—. Pero primero tengo que probarme ante Hibari-san.

Y ella supo de alguna forma que esa era una promesa que él nunca iba a romper.

.

.

.

 **xxi.** renuncia

La segunda vez que Tsuna se confesó a Hibari fue después de clases donde apenas si había estudiantes en la escuela.

Por supuesto, él había sido un manojo de ansiedad y nervios mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Recepción. Yamamoto le había dado su apoyo cuando su guardián de la Lluvia había ido a casa con Kyoko (aunque con muchas preguntas en voz alta por parte de Onii-san (9) con las cuales Yamamoto sólo se rió) mientras le había tomado muchos ruegos para hacer que su guardián de la Tormenta se fuera sin él. Tsuna, sin embargo, le pidió a Gokudera que ayudase a su madre en la casa (lo que el bombardero tomó como una orden) y estaba contento por habérsele dado esta oportunidad.

Se encontró con Hibari camino hacia su destino y Tsuna sintió el temblor en sus rodillas.

No fue hasta que ella se acercó lo suficiente que él se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad. Con valentía bloqueó el camino de la prefecta y le observó directa y de forma determinada a los ojos. Ella levantó una ceja a cambio, como si le preguntara cómo se atrevía a ir en su contra. Por un momento, sus labios temblaron y apenas pudo dejar pasar una palabra.

Entonces él recordó por qué estaba haciendo esto.

—Hibari-san —dijo con tranquilidad, la calma le abrumó, algo que él no había esperado y ciertamente no sabía que tenía a menos que estuviese en su modo híper de la última voluntad.

—¿Qué quieres, herbívoro? —Hibari inclinó su cabeza, curiosa, a pesar de la chispa de impaciencia en su voz.

Tsuna inhaló profundamente. _Tengo que hacer esto…_

—Pelea contra mí.

Y ella lo hizo, Hibari Kyoya nunca podría rechazar a un oponente que la desafiara. Tuvieron la batalla fuera de la propiedad de Nami-chuu (dado que ella se rehusó a causar algún daño) y tenía un área apartada justo en los límites de Namimori, por el bosque. No era exactamente un terreno ideal pero si Tsuna era serio sobre esto, entonces tendría que hacerle frente.

Hibari, como era de esperar, había firmemente declarado la prevención de usar sus flamas —dado que deseaba que esta pelea fuese con su propio poder—.

Y Tsuna lo había esperado. No había soportado el entrenamiento de Reborn para nada.

Tan pronto como permanecieron a una distancia considerable el uno del otro, Hibari sacó sus tonfas y atacó. Tsuna, nuevamente, respiró profundamente y se preparó a sí mismo. No sabía exactamente si Hibari sabía el significado de esta pelea pero daría todo de sí. Ante su inicial renuencia de herirla, Reborn le había derrotado y dicho que si carecía de la voluntad para corresponder a la voluntad de luchar de Hibari, entonces ella nunca le tomaría en serio. Si algo, el asesino había implicado duramente que Hibari pronto perdería el interés como para siquiera darle un poco de tiempo de su día si él continuaba con ese tipo de mentalidad.

Esquivó hábilmente mientras ella balanceaba su tonfa hacia su cabeza y tiró una patada con su pie dirigido hacia su plexo solar. Ella tropezó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se estrechaban y arrojaba una de sus tonfas hacia su pecho con la fuerza suficiente para romperle una costilla.

Tsuna cayó en picado hacia el piso frenéticamente mientras la tonfa se incrustaba a mitad del camino en el piso debido a la fuerza pura en ella. Se forzó el no entrar en pánico ante la vista.

Rodó en el piso justo cuando el pie de Hibari hizo contacto con la tierra donde su cabeza había estado previamente y Tsuna se empujó hacia atrás con un salto para tomar un respiro. Ella era definitivamente aterradora aún con sus tonfas y Tsuna se preguntó cuán mortal ella era con sus flamas.

Esta vez, él tomó la iniciativa para atacar y corrió hacia ella con el puño en alto. Ella movió su cabeza pero él había sido más veloz. Su nudillo rozó su mejilla —la cual probablemente estaría morada después dado que Tsuna ya no se estaba conteniendo— justo cuando ella apresó su muñeca con su mano y trató de girarla hacia atrás. Tsuna antes había estado en una situación como esta —con Mukuro, su mente recordó amargamente— y esta vez supo cómo girar con un codo hacia la mano que lo sostenía.

No fue tan poderoso como le hubiese gustado pero ella le dejó ir mientras balanceaba su tonfa restante hacia él. Rozó su sien (la sangre goteaba y deslizaba por su mejilla) pero fue capaz de agacharse y derribarla. O al menos eso era lo que había supuesto hacer pues ella saltó encima de él —más alto de lo que hubiese sido posible— y le dio una patada hacia atrás, entre sus omóplatos y se frenó a sí mismo con sus manos antes de caer de rostro en el piso.

Miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Hibari corriendo velozmente hacia su tonfa anteriormente arrojada para recogerla e instantáneamente afirmó su postura.

Tsuna hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba rápidamente y sostenía su muñeca —la que Hibari había agarrado antes—. Ya había un moretón de color verde azulado alrededor de ella y el haber puesto su peso anteriormente no había sido una buena idea dado que ahora se había hinchado ligeramente.

Cada vez que los ojos de Hibari brillaban con sed de sangre y emoción durante la pelea, Tsuna no podía evitar el sentirse maravillado con cómo él se estaba enfrentando a ella, en cómo él estaba peleando de forma casi igualitaria con ella. Él sabía que no habría sido capaz de hacer nada de esto antes de que Reborn hubiese llegado pero estaba asombrado porque era capaz de hacerlo todo ahora. Nunca se había visto en esta posición, pelear para probarse a sí mismo y _actualmente hacerlo_ juzgando por el respeto que empezaba a sangrar de la mirada de Hibari.

Estaba sorprendido de saber que… realmente había crecido. Aún si perdía hoy y fuera rechazado (aunque se lamentaría sobre ello después), Tsuna estaba sorprendido de notar que había alcanzado este tipo de fuerza (sin la ayuda de sus flamas).

Tsuna sonrió a la vez que sus ojos se suavizaban cuando se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba muy determinado en probarse ante esta chica.

No había duda del por qué Reborn le había animado a continuar persiguiendo a Hibari.

La pelea terminó con él perdiendo —aunque fue sólo porque se había tropezado con una pequeña ramita (para su horror y vergüenza)— y Hibari se había sentado en su espalda y sujetado sus brazos con sus rodillas. Ella le sostuvo la cabeza por el cabello, hacia arriba, con una tonfa al nivel de su garganta. Ella estaba jadeando escandalosamente pero irradiaba satisfacción. Y Tsuna sólo veía su rostro sonrojado, el cual tenía un toque desnudo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tenía razón —declaró tranquilamente mientras le observaba intensamente—. _Eres_ fuerte —Hibari, por alguna razón, parecía triunfante, refiriéndose a cómo inicialmente había tomado un interés en Tsuna.

Él suspiró en derrota, sabiendo que sus oportunidades ahora eran bajas con esta derrota.

Hibari se levantó lentamente y le dejó que él estuviera de vuelta en sus pies. Lo hizo con una mueca de dolor pero decidió soportarlo por el bien de su confesión. La mejilla de ella definitivamente estaba amoratada —él se encogió de dolor ante este hecho— y su uniforme tenía lágrimas, tierra, y sangre seca de cuando él le había empujado hacia una enredadera de arbustos y una de las ramitas había cortado profundamente su antebrazo. Moretones y cortes también estaban presentes en sus piernas pero nada demasiado serio. De hecho, Tsuna estaba dispuesto a apostar que, de todas formas, él lucía peor que ella.

—Hibari-san… —Tsuna empezó antes de vacilar. No fue hasta que ella inclinó su cabeza que él suspiró y se preparó a sí mismo—. Esta pelea, quiero decir, quiero probarme ante ti. Que puedo ser tu igual, aunque, para eso falta mucho tiempo dado que pe-perdí —murmuró tranquilamente, avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con una mirada calculadora—. ¿Por qué intentas hacer esto, herbívoro? El bebé nunca me dijo sobre tus motivaciones en querer ser mi igual —había una ligera sospecha en su voz dado que sus ojos se estrecharon contemplativamente.

Él gimió internamente por el cómo Reborn había revelados sus intenciones, pero al menos el asesino le había dejado la parte importante.

—Es porque… ¡me gusta Hibari-san! —soltó abruptamente con los ojos cerrados—. Sólo quería ser su igual porque quiero que me reconozca, que me vea más que como sólo un… herbívoro, y quería que me aceptara. Y que yo también le gustara a ella —Tsuna declaró lo último quedamente y con un toque lúgubre, sabiendo que eso ahora estaba lejos de ser posible.

Un silencio pesado se filtró en el aire y Tsuna tuvo miedo de abrir sus ojos.

No fue hasta pocos minutos de silencio después que el castaño temió que Hibari simplemente se había ido. Renuentemente, abrió sus ojos y no vio nada de desprecio, disgusto u odio en el rostro de Hibari. Sólo sorpresa expuesta en sus rasgos.

Entonces, se transformó enérgicamente en un semblante neutral mientras Hibari le veía con una mirada fría.

—Herbívoro —Hibari llamó bruscamente—, _explícate_ —demandó.

A pesar de sí mismo, Tsuna se sintió sonreír por los indicios de confusión en sus ojos.

Entretanto, Hibari recordó la primera vez que el castaño se le había confesado y lo descartó como sólo el capricho de un escolar. Pero los ojos del herbívoro… eran amables y cálidos que evocaban una acuciante confusión dentro de ella. Era muy diferente de la primera vez, notó. Esta era la primera vez que alguien le había perseguido determinadamente, como esta.

—¿No es simple? Me he hecho más fuerte para probarme a mí mismo, para mostrar cuánto me gusta Hibari-san —Tsuna declaró con una tierna sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado ahora que finalmente lo había admitido a la persona que había admirado por tanto tiempo, y tal vez más.

Por un momento el rostro de Hibari era ilegible. Antes de que ella se girara y rápidamente se alejara. Tsuna sintió como su pecho se encogió de dolor mientras veía a la prefecta alejarse de él.

Pero, entonces, ella se detuvo y vio por encima de su hombro.

—Aún tienes que probarte a ti mismo, Sawada Tsunayoshi —Hibari dijo con una mueca pero Tsuna notó el brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto y le hacían lucir más hermosa—. Si planeas confesarte nuevamente, y pronto, sería preferible si la próxima vez trajeras bistec de hamburguesa.

Con eso, caminó con pasos largos hasta perderse de su vista.

Tsuna fue dejado perplejo. _La próxima vez_ … ella había dicho la próxima vez. _Próxima. Vez._ No había escuchado mal. Sintió cómo una mueca llegaba hasta sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que ella le había dado una oportunidad (y una oportunidad —bistec de hamburguesa, Tsuna recordaría eso—) y juró que no la desperdiciaría.

A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo y la pérdida de hoy, meditó sobre otra pelea, la cual estaba más que determinado en ganar.

Ahora más que nunca.

.

.

.

 **xxii.** _rememorar_

Lambo, de diecisiete años estaba en su camino a la cocina de la base cuando un humo rosa invadió su visión.

Suspiró exasperadamente. Estaba justo en su camino para cenar —una comida hecha en casa por Haru-nee y Kyoko-nee que no fuese durante una misión— y sería suertudo si podía atrapara a Kyoya-nee ahí a esa hora. Ella podía tener uno de esos tés verdes relajantes nuevamente. Pero su suerte se estaba acabando cuando su contraparte joven probó que él aún tenía el peor tiempo en la historia. De todos los tiempos. Tenía que ser cuando estaba en su camino a relajarse esta tarde y ahora podía perderse una buena comida. Maldita sea la estupidez de su yo más joven.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, miró alrededor y estaba sorprendido en ver que estaba en una remota y asolada calle. Estaba oscuro y su nariz captó la esencia de algo quemándose. Los ojos de Lambo se ampliaron cuando vislumbró el humo penetrando el aire.

El Bovino no perdió el tiempo en dar vueltas alrededor sólo para ver que un auto había colisionado en, lo que parecía ser, un abandonado almacén. ¿Qué demonios era lo que su yo más joven estaba haciendo aquí? No fue hasta que dio un vistazo al elegante y negro auto —cuyo frente y lateral izquierdo parecían estar destrozados y abollados— que reconoció el evento. Cuerpos inconscientes yacían a su alrededor, los enemigos con los que Tsuna-nii había peleado aún estando herido, Lambo recordó.

Este fue el día en el que él, junto con Tsuna-nii, Hayato, Takeshi y Kyoya-nee, estaban de camino al aeropuerto de Italia y una familia enemiga les había buscado para asesinarles antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad.

Habían sido afortunados pues Tsuna había logrado persuadir a Ryohei y Reborn de ir en un auto típico (10) con las chicas para evitar el ponerlas en peligro.

Cierto, esto había sido un gran desastre. Lambo miró atrás de él una vez más sólo para ver las formas inconscientes de Hayato y Takeshi —con moretones, arañazos y hollín, pero nada demasiado serio dado que él y los otros dos guardianes se habían sentado atrás.

Kyoya-nee era la única que siempre demandaba manejar y Tsuna-nii siempre optaba por sentarse a su lado…

Maldijo mientras se apresuraba con pasos largos hacia el carro — _sólo tres minutos y treinta y dos segundos restantes_ — sólo para ver a Tsuna-nii arrodillándose junto a este (después de todo, su jefe había sido el que los había sacado del auto). Por lo que Lambo pudo ver, sangre goteaba de su sien y su hombro izquierdo parecía un desastre sangriento. Tsuna-nii miró hacia arriba, sorprendido por ver al Bovino mayor, pero la desesperación en sus ojos era palpable.

Lambo supo por qué cuando rápidamente se agachó junto a la figura de su jefe y hermano mayor.

—Kyoya-nee… —susurró urgentemente mientras veía a la apenas consciente Guardiana de la Nube, quien estaba apretada entre el frente y el lado lateral izquierdo del auto, el cual se había torcido por dentro. Sangre goteaba de su barbilla en alarmante cantidad mientras en su frente se mantenía un corte repugnante. Lambo sospechó que la mayoría de sus costillas habían sido aplastadas y que alguna había perforado sus pulmones. _No, ella no puede…_

—Bo-Bovino… —habló con voz ronca y tranquila mientras sus ojos se estrechaban para poder enfocar. Su respiración dura y húmeda y Lambo recordó, repentinamente, el horror que este evento le había traído y cómo le había empujado para comenzar a ser seriamente un guardián—. P-pon a este herbívoro… fuera… de mi vista… —ordenó a pesar de su verdaderamente débil estado.

Por supuesto, era lo propio de Kyoya-nee el actuar como si a ella le importara poco si se estaba muriendo. Y el ordenar a Lambo para que alejara a Tsuna-nii sólo para que nadie viera su muerte (o derrota, como ella lo veía), incluso él. Ella era orgullosa aún en este tipo de situación. Se preguntó cómo la Kyoya-nee del futuro reaccionaría ante esto… su yo más joven rindiéndose libremente.

—No —Lambo trató de mantenerse tranquilo [ _dos minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos_ ] a pesar del terror en sus extremidades—. Sabes que nunca te dejaría en esto. Tsuna-nii tampoco lo hará —constató decisivamente y un poco de forma egoísta justo mientras Tsuna-nii meramente sostenía su mano. Esos ojos caramelo se habían endurecido, entristecido y estaban un poco furiosos pero Lambo sabía que, su figura de hermano mayor, era una demolición emocional por dentro.

—Te sacaremos de esto —Tsuna-nii simplemente dijo, tranquilamente, mientras se levantaba y preparaba para empujar el auto (por, lo que parecía, una vez más) y Lambo se puso de pie para ayudar.

Ellos no podían usar sus flamas dado que el gas ahora se había filtrado en el aire y no pondrían a Kyoya-nee en más peligro. El metal crujió ligeramente mientras se torcía — _un minuto y cincuenta y siete segundos_ — y Lambo, determinadamente, empujó aún más. Tsuna-nii lucía extremadamente exhausto pero, sobre todo, determinado. Lambo sabía que Tsuna-nii amaba a Kyoya-nee más que a nada (había visto el resultado de ello en el futuro) y a él también le importaba ella.

Ella había sido tolerante con él —a pesar del dolor que esas tonfas le habían traído ocasionalmente— e incluso les había permitido a él y a I-Pin jugar con Hibird en la azotea en raras ocasiones, cuando habían sido más jóvenes. Por supuesto, ella aún les ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo pero Lambo había visto cuánto Kyoya-nee había dedicado a la familia a pesar del muro invisible que la separaba de ser completamente parte de la Familia Vongola. De hecho, ella había ayudado en su entrenamiento cuando Hayato, Takeshi o incluso Ryohei estaban ocupados. Y, por supuesto, ella también hacía el mejor té verde que le ayudaría en el futuro a relajarse. Además, I-Pin le mataría si algo le pasaba a ella.

Aunque Lambo aún no podía sacarse la imagen de una Kyoya-nee más joven que le había sonreído después de recibir sus chocolates un día de San Valentín, cuando había sido niño. La razón por la que él siempre se sonrojaba alrededor de su contraparte más joven. Él sólo estaba contento de que a Tsuna-nii también le gustara.

Para el momento en el que le habían empujado el carro lo suficiente, Lambo y Tsuna se apresuraron en sacar a Kyoya-nee de él. Su pie derecho estaba sangrando profusamente y su brazo izquierdo estaba torcido en una forma extraña —ella se había llevado la mayor parte del daño, Lambo notó solemnemente—. Mientras ellos la colocaban gentilmente en el suelo, ella tosió más sangre por lo que él y Tsuna-nii se encogieron ante la vista. Ella cerró sus ojos con obvio dolor pero había cierto borde asesino en su expresión.

—¿Le-Les hiciste pagar… a esos bastardos? —ella cuestionó a Tsuna-nii.

—Lo hice —había una sombría satisfacción en las palabras de su hermano mayor que asustaron un poco a Lambo.

Era por este momento que Hayato y Takeshi despertaron atontados —y Lambo sospechaba contusiones juzgando por las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y confusas— que el humo rosa invadió su visión una vez más y supo que su tiempo se había acabado. Se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en la cocina con Haru-nee, Kyoko-nee, Kusakabe-san y Kyoya-nee, observándole intensamente. Se preguntó si era por la sangre de Kyoya-nee en su ropa.

—La-Lambo-chan —Haru-nee tartamudeó con una mirada preocupada pero Lambo se había lanzado hacia Hibari en un abrazo que le derribaría.

La mujer estaba sorprendida así que sólo permaneció ahí y le dejó.

Así que Lambo tomó ventaja y estrechó aún más su agarre, recordando el estado herido de Kyoya-nee hace diez años y cómo ella realmente parecía que iba a morir. Pero eso es imposible porque Kyoya-nee estaba aquí. Lambo se aseguró a sí mismo (aunque luego fuese mordido hasta la muerte por esto).

Lambo se dio cuenta de que su contraparte más joven podía no ser tan estúpido después de todo.

.

.

.

 **xxiii.** _quinta_

Hay un dicho que reza que la tercera vez es la vencida (11).

Pero a Tsuna le gustaría pensar que era incorrecto dado que, para él, la quinta vez había sido la vencida. Esta vez, recordó traer los bistecs de hamburguesa, junto con galletas saladas para Hibird. Estaba en su primer año en el instituto mientras que Hibari estaba en el último. No había tenido la oportunidad de desafiarla últimamente debido al incidente y malentendido con la Familia Shimon y la Batalla de los Representantes en la que él y sus guardianes habían sido inmiscuidos. Aunque estaba alegre por Reborn y los otros Arcobaleno.

Esta vez, había logrado conseguir una victoria (apenas) y Hibari había cedido a ir a una cita tentativa con él. Aunque había sido hecha con un montón de amenazas por su parte _—«Odio las multitudes»_ , _«Será mejor que no haya ningún estúpido herbívoro alrededor»_ , o la última, _«Esta no es nuestra última pelea, herbívoro»_ _—_ realmente, Tsuna pensó que la prefecta era de alto mantenimiento.

Ella se había vestido de forma simple —un par de jeans negros ajustados con una camisa púrpura y zapatos deportivos blancos—, tan diferente de su atuendo usual pero bastante casual que se sentía sólo natural a lo que Tsuna esperaba.

Para su sorpresa, su primera cita había sido fructífera y un éxito. ¿Quién sabía que Hibari tenía un gusto por el helado? Y habían visto una película —sangrienta y horrorosa que él hubiera podido hacerlo sin eso— donde había menos personas para molestarles (lo más probable, a su cita). Hibari no demandó muchas cosas, no como había escuchado a otros chicos con sus propias citas, pero simplemente le dejó que la guiara durante la cita. Tsuna encontró que también era una persona extremadamente curiosa y quería probar la mayoría de las cosas en el centro de entretenimiento al que le había llevado ( _aunque había amenazado con sus tonfas a la mayoría de las personas para que se alejaran de su camino_ , pensó con una gota de sudor).

Y su debilidad por los animales se había mostrado mientras hacían una última parada en una tienda de mascotas cercana (donde pensó que ella podría apreciar). Tsuna admiró la mirada intensa que le había adornado mientras ella veía una gran cantidad de hámsteres correr alrededor de su jaula. Ella incluso había acariciado y jugado con un cachorro antes de hacer su salida.

Pero lo que lo hizo realmente un éxito fueron las palabras de despedida de Hibari:

—No fue tan malo, para un herbívoro. Será mejor que ganes la próxima vez.

Tsuna sonrió cuando supo que eso era una vaga referencia para una próxima cita.

Y también estaba contento de que no había sido la última.

.

.

.

 **xxiv.** _futuro_

Reborn sonrió mientras veía la foto de la Familia Vongola entera. Tsuna ya tenía veinticuatro años y la crisis con los Millefiore había sido prevenida para que no sucediera nuevamente. Los guardianes también habían crecido y estaba contento de que esta generación había sido como él y Nono le habían visto, más brillante que sus previas contrapartes. Su estudiante realmente la había hecho esta vez, mientras, sonreía a la foto de bodas de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Kyoya. La mujer estaba observando seriamente a la cámara pero sus ojos estaban brillando intensamente mientras Tsuna lucía avergonzado pero feliz.

La forma en que su estudiante había logrado casarse con Hibari Kyoya había sido la más entretenida, dramática y, ciertamente, llena de duro trabajo y terquedad.

Tsuna había entrenado muchísimo para lograr más citas y había logrado rogarle a Hibari para dejarle llamarle por su primer nombre y viceversa. Por supuesto, Hibari nunca llamó al castaño "Tsuna" pero meramente se había decidido por "Tsunayoshi" no importando cuánto Tsuna le persuadiera para no hacerlo. El drama vino por la cualidad posesiva de Hibari y el persistente afecto de Haru para con Tsuna. A Haru aún le importaba el castaño, pero Reborn vio que ella lo había superado, aún si fue difícil. Aunque, desde lo que estaba viendo actualmente, un emparejamiento entre Haru y el Guardián de la Tormenta —Gokudera Hayato— estaba en orden. Esto le ocasionaba más entretenimiento considerando las miradas sutiles que había logrado atrapar.

Ryohei aún estaba nervioso para proponérsele a Kurokawa Hana y Reborn sabía que si el Guardián del Sol fallaba en hacerlo, la mujer sólo tomaría la iniciativa para proponerse primero. Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Kyoko justo tuvieron su compromiso hacía tres semanas y estarían casados en dos días a partir de hoy.

Había escuchado un rumor entre los dos Guardianes de la Niebla pero Reborn era demasiado holgazán como para confirmar algo tan temprano. Además, tendría que hacer equipo con Fon para "empujar" a la vaca floja y a la estudiante del Arcobaleno de la Tormenta —I-Pin— un poco más. Reborn no sabía cuándo había comenzado a interpretar a Cupido pero decidió que era para su propia diversión mientras veía el drama desplegándose entre las parejas.

Por supuesto, eso fue después de que persuadiera a Bianchi pues casarse ahora era muy pronto.

.

.

.

 **xxv.** _paralelo_

 _Tsuna sonrió mientras su familia se aglomeraba a su alrededor. La mayoría estaban llorando desde que técnicamente había "muerto" y su plan había funcionado si, finalmente, estaba aquí. Pero sus ojos buscaron alrededor de la habitación, buscando ese rostro en particular. Trató de no mostrar que la decepción que le abrumaba cuando no le vio. Aunque Lambo, sin decir palabra alguna, le tendió un sobre. Tsuna lo abrió y el brazalete y Anillo de la Nube Vongola cayó._

 _Por un momento, el silencio reinó cuando, simplemente, lo veía._

 _Pero entonces, una triste sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras recordó sus palabras antes de esto —«No más»— y él no debería haber estado sorprendido. Pero de alguna manera una parte de él, una pequeña parte muy profunda había esperado. Realmente había esperado._

 _Sus ojos vieron el anillo un poco más antes de que una decisión fuese pensada mientras hizo su apresurada salida, dejando las voces llenas de preocupación detrás de él._

 _Ya había roto sus promesas antes, en serio, ¿qué era una más?_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas:**  
1\. Inútil Tsuna. 'Dame-Tsuna' en el original.  
2\. "Ohayo!" en el original.  
3\. Debido a una confusión, decidí traducirlo de estar forma, ya que se refería a un beso en el que simplemente se ejerce presión.  
4\. Expresión que se utiliza para indicar que debe abandonarse algo si es que esto causará problemas.  
5\. Mukuro Rokudo en el original. Ya que se está poniendo el orden Apellido, Nombre decidí invertir también este para que estuviera acorde a lo anterior.  
6\. Decidí dejarlo como estaba en el original.  
7\. Haru tiene la manía de incorporar palabras en inglés a su vocabulario. Además de eso, decidí dejar su típica muletilla (desu).  
8\. Femenina.  
9\. Así estaba en el original, decidí dejarlo como tal.  
10\. Se refiere a un auto que no llamara tanto la atención, un auto al que no le pondrías mucha atención.  
11\. No es que sea algo "intraducible" pero, si no me equivoco, así es como decimos en español.

 **Comentarios:  
** Estoy muy agradecida con Leelhiette, quien me dio su permiso para traducir esta historia. El tiempo, el cómo lleva a cabo cada uno de los "arcos" de una forma breve pero entendible y las reacciones de cada uno de los personajes (así como sus puntos de vista) hicieron que me encantara su historia —y eso si es que no se me olvida algo—. Además, tal como dice, hay muy pocas historias con Hibari siendo mujer.

Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan leído hasta el final.

 **To Leelhiette:** Again, thank you so much for allowing me to translate your story (and one of my favorites) into spanish.


End file.
